


'The First Order is just Kylo's roleplay gang even though he'd never admit it'

by BubbaKnowlton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 is the kid that Poe babysits and also C3PO and Artoo's child, Finn is Phasma's adopted lil' brother, Highschool AU, Humor, Multi, Rey is Kylo's cousin, come watch me shame myself and try to be funny, the first order is Kylo's weird roleplay group lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and her dad Luke have just moved to a new town to be near family, and Rey has to survive middle school while avoiding her cousin Ben's weird gang that keeps trying to recruit her and her new friends, while dealing with the drama of the Skywalker-Organa-Solo family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to D'Qar !

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for highschool AU's so I wrote my own. This will have weird updating because sometimes I'll write ten chapters for something in one day and then not touch it for a month.  
> Enjoy I guess????

Rey wasn't all that excited at first about moving to a new town. She hadn't liked her old town of Jakku very much, but she was nervous about moving to the much more crowded town of D'Qar. She didn't know anybody there except her relatives that lived there. She understood that her dad Luke wanted to be with the family again, but moving from desert-y Arizona to suburban New England wasn't easy on her part. Besides, she didn't really want to see her family. Based on what she'd seen on twitter and Facebook, her cousin Ben -although he wanted to be called Kylo or something now- was not someone she wanted to be around.

It'd be difficult to adjust to her new school. Empire Middle School in Jakku was terrible and small, while Republic Middle School was supposed to be one of the best in the country, and was large and modern. She wondered if she'd be able to make new friends two months into the school year.

If not, she knew she'd have to hang out with Ben -Kylo?- and his gang of weird friends she saw pictures of. A really strict looking ginger who looked like he was straight out of some Nazi movie, a girl who looked like she was in the military and beat up people for fun, and some kid who always had all his skin covered by bandages and a hood. She was pretty sure he was dating one of them.

As far as she knew, her dad didn't want her to get influenced by the four of them. They were all seniors in Imperial High, so she figured she wouldn't have to see them all that much. Her phone buzzed, and see looked to see her cousin had posted a status update.

\--LordKyloRen: Waiting to recruit my cousin to the First Order w @GeneralHux @CaptainPhasma and @SupremeLeaderSnoke !! We're at your house @SkyScavenger get ready !!--

The message was followed by his usual string of emojis. Shortly, she got a text from him saying that 'me + my friends r gonna be ur welcoming party! Get ready 4 the First Order Rey!'. 

Her dad looked back at her. "Who's texting you?"

"Cousin Ben says he and his friends are at our house to welcome us... I think they're going to kidnap me."

"Well if they do, stay safe and don't let them trick you into doing anything bad. Your aunt Leia said they've been doing some bad things when they go out, especially Ben's boyfriend."

She wondered which one was her cousin's boyfriend. The redhead or the bandaged guy? A quick scroll through her cousin's Instagram revealed the answer. The ginger. Some of the pictures looked inappropriate so she shut off her phone.

"What did they do?"

"Well your aunt says that they're forming some kind of gang. New Order or something, and-"

"Ben just posted that he's going to recruit me into his gang. The First Order? They have code names..."

Luke sighed. "Don't let him. And please don't try to change your name like your cousin. Kylo Ren, geez, what's wrong with Ben Organa-Solo?" Rey promised she wouldn't. She liked her name anyways. Rey Skywalker suited her just fine. "Well, apparently they keep finding alcohol and cigarettes on Ben, and his boyfriend smokes whenever they see him. Han says they're a group of bullies, and that the other boy, Snoke, I think, was just expelled early this year for a bunch of very bad reasons."

"The bandaged one?"

"Yeah, him. Well, let's think positive! You'll make lots of good friends at your new school! Leia says that Republic is a great school with great kids. You'll have a lot more fun than you did in Jakku."

Well, at least that much would be true.


	2. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally makes it to her new house in D'Qar, but is kidnapped by the First Order.  
> Or her cousin snatches her and tries to recruit her to his friend group.  
> Or the part where Phasma picks up everyone but Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun writing this and so far Snoke is my favorite to write wait until the next few chapters where it talks about him more.

As soon as they pulled up to their new house, Rey could see Ben and his friends come up to the car before it was even done parking. Her door was opened and one of his friends reached in and unbuckled her before pulling her out and running off with her over their shoulder.

"We're taking Rey, Uncle Luke!" Ben shouted back as the man got out of his car and realized his daughter was gone.

"Ben!!"

Luckily, she was only taken down the street. She remembered that their new house was on the same street as her aunt Leia's. She was taken into the garage and tossed onto an old recliner that was sitting in there. It was covered in dog fur, so she knew it was her uncle's dog's bed. Rey saw that it was the girl of the group who had grabbed her, Phasma.

"Wow, Lord Ren. Your cousin is almost as light as your skinny ass. You're lighter than a middle schooler."

"Shut up Phasma! I'm not lighter than her!"

"I'll be the judge of that." Rey watched as Phasma grinned and hefted up her cousin bridal style. Ben screeched. "Ah, you are just a little bit heavier, my mistake, my Lord." She set him down, and he scowled at her. As that occurred, the redheaded group member approached her, going behind the chair. Suddenly a rope was around her, and he knotted it tightly.

"Hey!"

Ben and Phasma looked over at her. Phasma smirked. "Good thinking, General Hux. It would be difficult if our prisoner attempted to escape while Lord Ren gets distracted."

"I am NOT-"

The ginger circled back around and leaned over to get a better look at Rey. His eyes were a piercing cold blue. "Do you think she's suitable to join the Order? Will Leader Snoke really accept a dirty child?" Rey could tell he wasn't impressed.

"That's my future apprentice you're talking about, General! Of course Snoke will accept her, she's my blood!"

All of this was a bit surreal to Rey. Their gang was really weird, it was almost like some sort of strange roleplay. Well, it was her cousin's gang. Of course it was going to be weird. But being tied to an old chair covered in dog hair was just too weird to her. She was not joining this group just based on seeing it, never mind the fact that her dad had told her not to. Also, she was never going to call her cousin Lord, that was just too much.

Footsteps came from the entrance, and the three of them stood at attention. There was the last member, Snoke. Just like his Instagram pictures, he had bandages covering his face and neck, minus his yellow eyes. Those had to be contacts. His hood was pulled low over his face, and his hands were equally as wrapped in bandages. 

"Supreme Leader!" 

"Is this the girl?" His voice was really scratchy, like his throat was messed up. Maybe the bandages weren't just for show, and he was actually injured? Ben nodded in confirmation to Snoke's question. The hooded teen approached Rey to inspect her more closely than Hux had. Rey wanted to shrink back. Upon closer viewing, Rey could see that Snoke's eyes were rimmed red, and he smelled like cigarettes and liquor. Her dad was right about them being bad influences.

"Hmm... She seems..." The three eagerly awaited his answer. However, he never got to finish, and Rey sent a prayer of thanks as the door connecting the garage to the house opened. Her uncle Han stepped out, holding a broom in one hand.

"What are you four doing?!" He stormed over, hitting Snoke with the broom. "I told you to stop doing your roleplay in my garage! Don't harass my niece, you little addict!"

Snoke held up his hands to shield himself, limping away towards Phasma as fast as he could. Han grumbled and untied Rey, freeing her. He barked at his son's friends, "Phasma! You have to go pick up your little brother, drag Snoke with you and for gods' sake, Snoke, start using your crutches!"

"Yessir!" She went to Snoke and actually lifted him up on her back. Rey noticed that he had casts on both of his feet. No wonder he was limping and was the last one to enter.

"Hux, it's nice to actually see you without a cigarette or my son's tongue in your mouth." Ben gave a cry of 'dad no'. "Since you're staying over you can go bring in Chewie and then help Leia with dinner."

"Yes, Mr. Organa. Have fun being lectured, Kylo." 

"And Ben-"

"Kylo!!"

"-whatever. You're going to apologize to your uncle for kidnapping his daughter and to Rey for subjecting her to whatever the hell your friend was doing to her."

"What? I warned her-"

"Now!"

Ben grumbled and looked over at Rey. "I'm sorry I tried to recruit you into the First Order and didn't tell you Snoke would get really close since he has bad eyesight and should wear his glasses instead of his color contacts that don't do anything." Han deemed the apology as good as he was going to get and let his son enter the house to chase after Hux.


	3. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is picked up by his sister Phasma after school, but learns that his new classmate will be Kylo Ren's cousin, and he fears the worse.  
> Han is sick of kids rummaging in his garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I can update during school !! No one's at my station in my biology class so here's a Finn chapter.

Finn sighed as he waited for his sister to come and pick him up. She was late, and he wondered if she'd ditched him to go hang out with her First Order friends. He wished his adopted sister put more priority into his well-being. He figured she hated him for leaving the group in order to join the Resistance club at school. He didn't like following her around and having to do whatever she said like some sort of trooper. Having to be around Hux and Kylo Ren scared him, they were a lot taller than him, intimidating, and were what his teachers called 'really bad influences'. He also hated how in the group they had stuck a number onto his initials and treated him like he wasn't a real person.

He was glad that he had met Poe, who saved him from his sister's group and got him into the club. He had a big crush on the other boy, and Poe treated him like a real person. But in turn, his sister didn't like him anymore. Poe had even given him his name. When he had been dropped off at the orphanage, he had just been left with his initials, F.N. and no one knew what his real name was. His new adopted parents just called him FN, but Poe had dubbed him 'Finn' as soon as they had met.

Life was getting more exciting. He had a new friend, and school was getting enjoyable. There was supposed to be a new student tomorrow, who was going to be his lab partner in science from now on. He hadn't had one all year, the class having an odd number of students, so he was hoping he would make another friend.

"I'm here." He looked up, as his sister walked by him without even looking. He got up quickly and followed her. He eyed Snoke cautiously. Why was Phasma giving him a piggy-back ride? How far was this group going to go? Snoke looked back at him, and saw him staring.

"What? Stop staring at me, traitor. My ankles are broken and both of my feet have fractures, and I lost my crutches."

Ouch, that sounded painful. Finn nodded and stared at the ground, feeling a bit ashamed. Snoke's house was near theirs, only a block away, so they went there to drop him off. Snoke handed Phasma his house key, and she entered. Only a few steps in, Snoke suddenly went tense. "Wait! I left my gym bag at Ren's! My phone is in there. If my dad uses his tracker and finds out I left the house, he'll ground me until my feet are completely healed."

"We can't have our leader be stuck in bed rest, eh? Where's your dad anyways?"

"He's visiting friends and family in Naboo." Snoke grumbled, resting his chin on Phasma's shoulder.

"Your dad left you alone while he went to Bahamas? Wow. He should have taken you, the fresh air and sunshine would have done you good."

"Hah, he hates the hassle of getting me through airport security. I always need like twenty doctor's notes and three hospital visits before we can even think about stepping in an airport. He probably doesn't want me sulking around in front of the rest of the family either." Airport security were never big fans of people wrapped in bandages and coverings going through. "And I'm not supposed to get much sunlight exposure on my burns."

Phasma nodded. She turned back and looked at Finn. "Go to Kylo's house and find Snoke's bag, and then bring it here. I've gotta get Snoke upstairs and in bed in case his dad surprises him with a Skype call or something. I'll wait for you."

Finn nodded, "Y-yes, sis!" He wanted to go home as quick as possible, so he ran all the way to the house. The garage was open, so he entered it, figuring it would be in there. That was where they had held all their First Order meetings while he was still there. Finn looked around, trying to find the little black bag with the First Order symbol on it.

He couldn't find it immediately, and this worried him. Where would Snoke have put his bag? Did he hide it somewhere? He really hoped not, he'd never be able to find it on his own. He'd have to knock on the door and then explain why he was there and then would have to be around Kylo Ren, which he didn't want to do.

"Who are you?" Finn jumped, spinning around to see Han Solo. "What are you doing in my garage?"

"I-I'm Phasma's brother, FN! I'm looking for Snoke's bag, he left it here." He decided to not call himself Finn in case he didn't recognize the name.

"Oh, so you're the little traitor she talks about. Well at least you're not in the New Order or whatever it's called. You're in Republic middle school, right?" Ouch, so Phasma had been complaining about him within earshot of other people.

"Yessir, eighth grade."

"Oh, good. My niece will be going there starting tomorrow. Be good to her, okay?" Finn felt his world collapse. His new lab partner was going to be Han Solo's niece. She was going to be Kylo Ren's cousin. Was the rest of his school year going to be terrible? If she was anything like her cousin, he was in for hell.

"Yessir!" Finn knew not to be rude. "I'll help her if she needs it, she's actually going to be my lab partner in science! Tell her I'll help her with anything." Why did he say all of that? Why? Why did he have to be a nice person? Maybe Phasma was right and he did need to toughen up.

"Alright, I will. Now, Snoke's bag is over here." Han walked over to a box of parts, and reached behind it. Sure enough, there was Snoke's bag. He handed it to Finn. "Now run along kid, and don't go invading a man's garage without permission, you hear?"

Finn nodded, "Yessir!" He'd been saying that a lot. And nodding a lot too. He waved goodbye to Han and took off running again. He bet Phasma was going to be mad that he wasn't super fast. He was thankful that at least he was athletic and wasn't panting at all as he entered Snoke's house and headed upstairs. Snoke was laying in his bed, and Phasma was leaning bored against the wall.

She took the bag from him as he walked into the bedroom. "Took you long enough." She placed it at the foot of Snoke's bed. "Well, bye Supreme Leader. I'll see you tomorrow after school. Here or Ren's?"

"Ah, come here. My dad will be getting on the plane by the time you get here, and he'll be checking in on me as soon as he has a signal."

"Right. Mr. B is always real fussy about his poor injured precious baby."

"If I wasn't bedridden I'd come over and kill you for calling me that." She gave him a salute as she exited the room, Finn close behind her. They didn't talk at all on the walk home.


	4. Baby BB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe builds a model while baby sitting BB-8, and responds to Finn's cry for help.  
> Honestly C3PO should hire a more attentive babysitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my headcanon that BB-8 is Threepio and Artoo's small genderless child so here we go. Poe is an eighth grader so he couldn't be a pilot so he just builds a lot of plane models and stuff.  
> Thank u all for reading

Poe was distracted from building his model by BB-8 suddenly slamming their hands on the pile of pieces he had. He gave a soft cry of 'BB nooo' and moved the pieces away from the toddler's reach. He looked up to see what had angered the toddler and noticed that his phone was vibrating. BB-8 had gotten bored of sitting and watching their babysitter build a model jet fighter, so Poe had handed them his phone to play with. He had downloaded a bunch of apps a while ago that the child was sure to like. 

He was getting a phone call, so it had stopped whatever game BB-8 was in the middle of. He took the phone from the upset child and hit answer. "Hello?"

"Poe the new student tomorrow is Kylo Ren's cousin and I'm freaking out and Phasma still hates me and won't even talk to me unless she absolutely has to!" He was surprised to hear Finn's voice.

"Ah... Is she still mad you ditched her group?"

"Yeah... She calls me a traitor. So do her friends. Even Mr. Organa referred to me as the 'little traitor' when I went over there to get Snoke's bag."

"Why did you go over to get Snoke's bag?" Poe had been a hundred percent sure that Finn wasn't doing First Order errands anymore.

"Phasma was taking him home when she came to get me and she made me go back to get his bag while she brought him in the house." Poe was about to ask why Snoke needed to be brought home, but Finn added, "He broke both his ankles a few weeks ago so she carried him."

"Ouch. How long ago?"

"Five weeks ago."

"And he's been walking? Aren't you supposed to not walk at all for six weeks?"

"He started walking after one week... His dad couldn't stay home to take care of him any longer." From what he'd heard from Phasma, Mr. B wasn't all that great at checking up on Snoke when he really needed it. He had started slacking after Snoke's first accident, figuring that nothing could be as bad as that first time. Snoke seemed to agree.

"Wow. Okay, so the new kid is Ben's cousin? Well, you shouldn't have to worry! I've spoken to Mrs. Organa before, and she said that Ben is the only person in the family who acts like he does. She's going to be a nice person, trust me! We should get her to join the Resistance!"

"If you say so..."

"I know so." Poe flashed his winning smile, even though Finn couldn't see it. He knew that Finn needed people with a lot of confidence in his life, having hardly any himself. He supposed that was what happened when your sister was Phasma, who treated him like her worker. Or was that just what it was like having an older sister?

"Okay, thanks!" There was a shout in the background. "Sorry, I have to go. Bye Poe!"

"See you tomorrow, Finn!" After the other boy hung up, Poe handed his phone back to BB-8, letting the toddler return to their game. He continued working on his model, glad that none of the pieces had been destroyed when BB-8 hit them. An hour later, the phone started beeping, the alarm for when he needed to bring BB-8 home. Technically it was ten minutes early, but it allowed him to be able to walk and be a minute early for dropping off the toddler, which made their overly anxious father happy.

He made sure he had all of the child's things in the little backpack they came over with, and took his phone away. "Time to go home, buddy! Your dad is probably waiting already." BB-8 held out their arms, knowing they'd be picked up. Poe smiled and lifted up the toddler and the backpack. 

Walking through town was always fun. BB-8 pointed at everything they found interesting, which was a lot of things. If it wasn't for the orange pacifier in the child's mouth, they would have been making a lot of noises. Poe always felt like the walk ended too quickly as he made it to their destination. BB-8 seemed excited to be home. Poe knew it was because they wanted to see their dad, and not because they wanted to leave Poe. He knocked on the door, and as expected, within seconds it was opened.

"Good evening, Mr. Threepio!"

"Good evening to you as well, Dameron. How was BB-8?" The man asked, taking the child from him. BB-8 immediately reached for Threepio's round glasses, trying to pull them off. "BB, don't do that...!" He gently pushed the toddler's arm down.

"They were perfect, as usual, sir." He didn't want to admit he'd just let the toddler sit on his desk on his phone while he spent a few hours building his model. Usually he actually played with the toddler, taking him to the park or something, but he had gotten a few new sets he really wanted to build. "We had fun."

"Oh, I'm glad! They haven't been behaving oddly at all?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Ah... There's been some... things... going on, and I'm worried they might be stressed a bit and react negatively." Poe noticed that Threepio did look more stressed than usual. "Well, you won't need to watch over them for a few days, I've been given some time off. Then I'll be coming to pick them up at odd times after that, my schedule's all out of place. Thank you, for watching BB."

"My pleasure! I like looking after my little buddy."


	5. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey starts her first day of school and Kylo finds every way to be as lazy as possible  
> Or, Hux does everything because he has a sweet ride, and also four younger ginger sisters that I made up for more jokes to be possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I chose Hux's name because there's two jokes I want to use in later chapters where it requires him being a Jr.

Rey was unbelievably nervous about going to school. Finn was unbelievably nervous about returning to school. Ben and Phasma both picked up on this as they retrieved their respective smaller relative to take them to school on their own walk to Imperial High. Well, Phasma's walk and Ben's ride. Hux drove up in front of Rey's house, Ben in the passenger seat.

"Hey Rey! Want a ride?"

She climbed into the sleek black car, a Finalizer model, before asking, "I thought we were walking? Isn't the school only a few blocks away?" It would have been easy to walk to.

Hux answered. "I live on the other side of town, so I pick up Kylo on my way to school." The town was pretty large, so he was really far.

"Free ride Rey, you can't argue about it."

"I guess so. Are you still going to pick me up from school?"

"Yeah, but we're going straight to Snoke's house after school, so you'll have to come with us," he looked at Hux, "Unless you want to make a little detour for her?"

"I'm driving straight to Leader Snoke's. It's best to get there fast before his father calls him. You know how Mr. B gets when he calls Snoke and we're there."

Ben shrugged. "Tough luck, Rey. You should have joined us." Rey sighed. They stopped in front of the school, so Rey hopped out. She waited for her cousin to come out, since he was supposed to bring her to the office. Ben hesitated. "Fuck, I don't know where the office is."

"Ren!" Hux rolled his eyes.

"I haven't been here since eighth grade! You have like...four little sisters, right? Can you take her?" Hux sighed but nodded, getting out of the car. He started walking briskly, so Rey hurried to catch up.

Hux easily brought her to the office. The secretaries recognized him. "Ah, Junior! Your sisters are already checked in, do you need to call them down?" Rey stared at him. Junior? 

"No, I have my friend's cousin with me. She's the new student, Rey Skywalker. She needs her schedule and class assignments, along with all the papers her father might need to sign."

"Of course!" The secretary brought out a folder filled with papers and handed it to her, and then gave her her schedule. "Here you are, dear."

Hux looked over at her schedule. "Ah, you're in Phasma's brother's home room and science class. My second to youngest sister is in your English and Foreign Language class. Don't talk to her about Kylo and I, just don't talk to her at all. Pretend you've never spoken to me."

"Why?" She stuffed the folder in her backpack.

"I'd rather not come out by her immediately telling my entire family over dinner that I'm dating Ren. My father won't take kindly to that."

"Oh, okay."

"I can walk you to your home room, I know where it is. Then a teacher will point you to the rest of your classes." Hux grabbed a visitor's pass off of the front desk and started walking again. Rey zipped up her bag and chased after him.

She made sure to memorize the route they took. Her class was upstairs, and she was in the science room for home room according to her schedule. Right as they entered the eighth grade section, a girl with ginger hair stepped out in front of them. She had a splash of freckles on her face, and the same eyes as Hux. That was no doubt his sister.

"Brendol Jr., what are you doing here? Don't you have class in a half hour?" She was in a little dress, and was as perfectly made up as her brother. That explained the Junior.

"Yes, I do, Jennifer. I'm dropping off your new classmate, she's a cousin of my friend. You should get in your own class." It was obvious that Hux did not want to talk to her.

"Which friend? The senator's boy? Or-"

"They're both the sons of senators so please be on your way, Rey needs to be taken to her home room." He interrupted her.

"I can take her!" Jennifer reached for Rey's hand and pulled her over. Hux immediately pulled Rey back, holding her shoulders.

"Go to your class."

"But-"

"You have better things to do than argue with me. Your behavior is improper, I should tell Father." That shut her up. She huffed and walked into a classroom. Hux let go of Rey. "I apologize, she's going to bother you for a while. Please don't say anything." He lead her into her home room. "Here you go." Another student walked in behind them, in a bit of a rush. Hux saw who it was and held out his arm before they could get past. They walked into it and jumped seeing it was Hux.

Rey noticed that the boy looked very nervous. Hux didn't drop his arm. "This is Phasma's younger brother, FN. FN, this is Rey, Kylo Ren's cousin. Be nice to her."

"Y-yessir, Hux..."

Rey recalled that her uncle Han had mentioned him wanting to help her. "Ah! My Uncle told me about you! Thanks for offering to help me!" She held out her hand, and he reluctantly shook it.

Hux pulled his hands from both of them. "Oh good, you have a friend. Now I need to leave, Ren is waiting." He turned and was gone quickly, leaving her and Finn standing near the doorway. Finn stared at her for a few moments. Rey didn't know if she should say anything.


	6. Mutual Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey and Finn talk and agree on one thing in particular: Kylo is weird as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chapter that doesn't mention Snoke,,,,,,,

Finn stared at Rey and came to a quick conclusion. Poe was right and there was no way this girl was anything like Kylo Ren, he had no reason to be worried. Of course, he still was. Being around any of his sister's friends left him shaken up for about an hour. The fact that Hux had actually touched him and spoken to him probably added another hour to that. 

At least no longer being in the First Order spared him from Jennifer trying to strangle information out of him about her older brother. She seemed desperate to find something that would get him in trouble, Finn wondered if it was because Hux always reprimanded her about the little mistakes that only he ever noticed. He felt a pang of pity for Rey, who would no doubt be Jennifer's next target.

He realized he'd been staring and stammered, "Y-you can sit next to me if you want, there's an empty seat next to mine!"

"Oh, thanks!"

As they sat down, he asked her what her schedule was. He looked over it. "Okay, so this is the science room. If you exit and turn right, that's the English room, and then the social studies room after that. On the left, it's the math room in the corner, and then language is next to it. The girl's bathroom is across from social studies. After lunch you'll come back here and then we'll be taken to whatever home room class we have today. Today's Thursday so we have music and then reading comp. Tomorrow is gym and art."

Rey made a mental note of gym being on Fridays. She'd have to mark that down. At least it wasn't today. Finn seemed like a nice person, she was glad that she'd have one person to potentially be a friend. Back in Jakku she didn't have any friends, so her dad told her she should make a bunch on D'Qar, start fresh.

"Thanks, FN!"

"Ah... Finn." It was almost a mumble. If she hadn't already been listening intently she wouldn't have heard it.

"Huh?"

"My name is Finn, not FN. Those are just my initials."

"Okay Finn!" They fell into silence. She desperately searched for something to ask. "So... You're Phasma's little brother? You two look nothing alike."

"I'm adopted."

"Are you in the First Order?"

"No!" He shook his head. "I was, but I'm not anymore! It's terrible!"

"Good. It was pretty weird seeing them all yesterday. Your sister pulled me out of my dad's car and carried me down the street so they could try and recruit me. I hope my cousin gives up on me. I hate him."

Thank the stars she was a normal person that he had nothing to fear from. Finn felt his mood lift again. "He freaks me out too. Back when I used to be a part of the group, he'd push me around all the time. They all scare me."

"They don't seem scary to me, but they've been nice so far and I've only known them for a day so I can't really say. What's your sister like?"

"Phasma's really tough and strong. She acts like a military captain and she likes showing off, but she'd never admit that. She usually treats me like I'm her soldier or something. She hates me now, though." Why was he spilling his personal problems to this girl he'd just met? This was just how it had gone with Poe. "But at least she doesn't try to beat me up or anything, she just calls me traitor and won't acknowledge me."

Rey stared at him. "Wow... Well I guess we both have it tough. Kylo's trying to make me his apprentice, and I have to see him everyday. I'm not calling him Lord even if he begs me."

Finn always did find it creepy that his sister called him Lord Ren. He didn't want to admit that he was forced to call her cousin Lord too when he had joined. She might laugh at him. The nicknames were just weird in general. Oh well, being 'traitor' was better than being called FN-2187. At least Rey and Poe would call him Finn. 

"Well, if you don't want to spend too much time with him, the you should join the Resistance."

"Is that like the rival group of the First Order?"

"No!! It's just a school club where people stay after and hang out and do homework, and sometimes we order a pizza or bring snacks. I joined it so I wouldn't have to deal with my sister hating my guts. It ends right around the usual time Mr. Organa kicks everyone out of his garage so you could walk home with me and my sister."

"That sounds... Really nice. I'll ask my dad about it."

"Great! I'll just tell my friend Poe so he can sign you up for it. He's the head of the club, even though he only shows up for the first half hour usually." Finn wasn't very sure why Poe left early, and there was never a real pattern to the times or days he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Kylo's absolute heartbreak when he finds out his cousin is a Traitor just like Phasma's traitor little brother.


	7. Kylo's terrible day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has a terrible day and Rey breaks his heart by making a new friend.  
> Hux and Kylo lament about their female relatives hating them for no reason, Phasma rolls her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't come out all that great but I was anxious to finish it

Kylo was late for his first period class. He would have made it on time, even with the extra time spent dropping off Rey, but he let himself get distracted for a bit too long. Making out with his favorite angry ginger in the car was much more appealing than standing around in school waiting for the bell to ring. Then he had to fix his hair in the bathroom, a real chore. Luckily, his teacher allowed him to enter and give a good excuse.

"You're late, Ben." Normally he'd snap and correct her, but he didn't feel like getting a detention. "What's your excuse this time?"

"I had to drop off my cousin at her new school. She just moved here yesterday and I had to make sure she got all her papers and made it to her home room and meet someone who could help her out. It took a while." Hux had told him what had occurred, so he just switched out Hux in his story and added himself in.

"Do you have proof of this?"

"Yes, actually!" He had a picture he had snapped of Rey when she was in the car. He took out his phone and showed her. It was mostly a selfie of himself, trying to make a photo to post and say he was dropping off his cousin.

"Hmph. I suppose that's proof. Take a seat. Don't be late again."

"Yes, ma'am." He slid into his seat as she continued whatever story she had been telling before he had interrupted. He found the story painfully boring so he pulled out his phone to try and entertain himself. He played fruit ninja until the phone vibrated with a text from Phasma, right around the time she would finish with her things for her gym class twenty minutes before everyone else and use her phone. He opened it up.

'Dude Hux came in late for the first time !!!! Teacher wasnt there so it didnt matter but??? What did u 2 do????'

'Dropped off Rey and then had a Good Time' he spent time choosing some good emojis to go along with it. Phasma never appreciated them but he made sure. The skull and devil ones were his favorites, and also the little alien.

'Gross' was her only reply.

'Fucc off it was Great' Kylo sent that and went back to his game, slicing up everything until he lost. He always hit the bombs, it was irritating. School went by as usual, he was yelled at by his gym teacher for breaking a racket. It wasn't his fault he hit the tennis ball so hard. They were supposed to hit it, and there were no rules about the strength in which you hit the ball. Being yelled at in front of everyone kind of made him want to hit the teacher with his broken racket, but if he got into trouble again he knew his mom would ground him and he wouldn't be able to hang out with his friends for a month.

He didn't want to be stuck in his room with no one to talk to but his dad or Chewie. He hated talking to his dad more than he hated being around their big smelly dog that wouldn't go near him anymore, so a month of that would be hell. He'd hardly been able to deal with a week of it the last time he was grounded.

Kylo shuddered at the memory.

When lunch rolled around he dropped into the seat next to Phasma, pulling his lunch bag out. She had managed to get two lunch trays within the first five minutes of the block. He brought out his salad. Being next to her made him feel scrawny. They were the same exact height, but she was all muscle. He was gangly. It took another ten minutes for Hux to sit at the table with his lunch, always getting stuck in the lunch line. Phasma had finished her lunch, and Kylo was almost done with his.

"I don't understand how you get your food so quickly."

"Magic." Was her answer. "Nah, I'm in study hall right down the hall. I run to get first in line the second the bell rings. You're in AP Nerd Math all the way on the other side of the building."

"It's not-"

Phasma suggested, "Bring a home lunch if you don't want to wait. You have four sisters, I bet they'd love to make you one."

Hux stabbed at a limp French fry on his plate. "They'd rather poison me. I don't get why they dislike me, I've never done anything wrong to them. Does FN hate you simply because you're older?"

"He's scared of me. But I'm his big sister who could beat him up with one hand, you're the cold older brother to four little ladies who look like they'll end up being trophy wives in the South." Kylo snorted, almost choking on a tomato. "Also, of course they hate you! Every time I've seen you near them you're pointing out all of their mistakes! It's brutal!"

"I've never once gotten them in trouble with our parents, I'm merely making sure they don't do anything later on in front of our father. Jennifer and Margaret are desperate to get me in trouble, and I don't hate either of them."

"What about Chelsea and Helen?" Phasma reached over to steal some fries from Hux.

He poked her hand with his fork until she backed off. "They don't like that father supposedly 'favors' me. Nor the fact that I have some 'secret life' that I'm not telling them about. You know how Jennifer harassed FN to figure out what I do."

"Reasonable. But it's true. You do have a secret life in the First Order. Dating the little punk bitch over here."

Kylo spat a mini tomato at her. "I'm not a punk bitch!" He tried to grab her only for her to laugh as she fended him off. She shoved him away and his elbow slammed against his salad, knocking it over and sending the greens flying. It landed upside down on the floor. "Nooo, my lunch...!"

"Oops."

Kylo looked over at Hux, who quickly looked back at his food and resumed eating with some urgency. "Give me some of your lunch."

"No way." 

"I'm going to starve." Hux ignored him and started eating faster, shoveling the food into his mouth. "Hux!! You're a terrible boyfriend!!!"

Phasma whacked him upside the head. "Go get a bag of chips from the vending machine."

"That's unhealthy."

"Says the guy who once ate twenty hot pockets in under five minutes to earn three dollars."

"That was freshman year!!" Hux finished eating and crossed his arms. Kylo groaned. He'd have to wait until Snoke's house in order to eat, and Snoke probably only had weird frozen food his dad left in the fridge for him, and stale chips. Could his day get any worse?

Well apparently it could. He absolutely hated his life. Why did everything have to go wrong? He gasped loud looking out the window as Hux drove them to Snoke's. Rey was walking home with Phasma's little brother -not that Kylo could remember his name- and they looked like they were having fun. He hurriedly rolled down the window.

"REY!!!" She seemed surprised, but looked up. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"I made a friend!!!" She shouted back. Finn stared at the car, his gaze on Phasma, who also rolled down the window. "I'm joining the Resistance club at school so you don't have to pick me up or hang out with me anymore!"

You could practically hear the sound of Kylo's heart shattering. Phasma gave a long whistle, waiting for the breakdown that her friend was about to have. Hux sighed and stepped on the gas pedal, and Rey was soon out of sight.

Kylo curled up in his seat. "She's a traitor just like your little brother Phasma! He's out to break up this group!"

"Technically she was never a part of it so-"

"That's besides the point!! She must hate me so she's trying to get as far from me as possible!" Phasma nodded in agreement. Hux did too. "I never did anything wrong to her! What's her problem?" Neither of them even knew how to begin telling Kylo he was wrong with that. Luckily, they managed to avoid Kylo's heartbreak as they pulled into Snoke's driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Snoke's house........and the reveal of Mr. B


	8. Mr. B revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order gang meets at Snoke's house, and Mr. B returns home from his trip to Naboo, Bahamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is Sin and I can't apologize enough,,,,,,,,

Hux had to force Kylo to get out of the car, since he was too busy mentally breaking down to function. He sighed and dragged him towards the tall house Snoke lived in. It always looked a bit swampy and dark, and a willow tree loomed beside it. Snoke's window was visible behind the long branches, but was currently covered by a poster on the inside.

Phasma opened the door the key that Snoke had given her. She shouted, "We're here, Supreme Leader!"

There was no answer, so the three of them headed upstairs. Phasma pushed open Snoke's bedroom door, and the three of them stared. Snoke was sitting on his bed, his laptop in front of him. He had a bowl of popcorn and his headphones were on. Kylo and Hux both noticed there were a lot more posters in his room than they recalled.

When Snoke noticed them he almost choked on his popcorn. "Y-yo!"

"You're wearing boxers and a Naruto shirt. What the fuck, Snoke? Did you forget we were coming?"

"I started watching a new anime and I lost track of time. If you hate looking at my bandaged legs then toss me a pair of pajama pants from over there." He pointed to a laundry basket filled with neatly folded clothes. Phasma walked over and picked out a pair. She threw it to him. He moved his laptop and pulled them on.

"Why pajamas?"

"I'm stuck in bed. Might as well be comfortable. Also my dad was a bit suspicious of why I was in normal clothes yesterday over Skype so I'm laying low. Also I found this mini popcorn machine under my bed so I haven't eaten anything but popcorn all day. I'm suffering." 

"Didn't your dad stock up the fridge before he left?"

"Yeah but I'm too lazy to walk downstairs. It hurts my feet."

Kylo shoved past them, "I'm starving I'm eating whatever the hell I pull out of that fridge. I don't care what it is I'm going to eat it."

"Don't do it dude there's some freaky shit in there." Snoke called after him. "Also get me something!"

It was regret that met with Kylo when he opened the fridge to find something to eat. He didn't recognize anything in there, and everything disturbingly looked like it still had heads and tails. He grabbed a small tray of what looked the most normal and then grabbed a box that had Snoke's name on it with a little heart underneath. Whatever he had pulled out looked like a fish that was already fried. He put them in the microwave. It took a few tries for them to heat up properly so he could head back upstairs. 

Snoke had unplugged his headphones and had been shoved over so Phasma could sit next to him and look at the screen. He must have been watching an anime episode she hadn't seen yet from one of the few series she liked. Hux was looking into a tank on the other side of the room. 

"Did you find them yet, General?"

"I highly doubt there's anything in this tank, Leader Snoke. The top is open and nothing is in here."

"You have to find them. They'll die if they're too stressed." Snoke shrugged. It took Kylo a minute to remember what was in the tank. Scorpions. Fat ones that looked really strange.

If he remembered correctly, Snoke had about six of them in the huge tank. "You lost your scorpions?"

"Yes, they crawled out when I wasn't looking. I order you two to find them."

"Are they venomous?"

"Only if you're allergic to them. They get stressed when you pick them up and try to pinch you so be careful not to hurt them. Kylo if you drop one of them I'll let Hux be the dark lord and you can be Phasma's brother's replacement in rank."

"Drop one, Kylo, I want to play Lord for a while." Hux was already looking for them, looking underneath the desk the tank was on top of. "Oh, there's one under here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his gloves. He put them on before reaching under for it. He pulled it out. "Got one."

"That one's Darth Sidious." Snoke recognized the pale coloring of the creature. "Five more to go. You need to find Darth Maul, Darth Tyranus, Darth Bane, Darth Plagueis, and Savage Oppress." Hux wondered why he didn't name the last one Darth and it bothered him a little. Why go through the trouble of naming them all something stupid and not pulling through to the end?

"Can I eat first?" Kylo asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He handed the little box to Snoke, and started eating without an answer. Snoke opened it up and sighed.

"Go look for my pets. Phasma, kick him for me I can't do it."

She shoved Kylo off the bed with both her feet, "Sure thing." The food fell with him. The fish slid onto the floor, effectively ruining them. Kylo silently mourned, curling up on the ground. He'd only managed to get a single bite. Now they were wasted and he'd have to get more food. Phasma looked over at the box Snoke had. "Is that a bento? Did your dad make that for you?"

He pulled out a rice ball that was shaped vaguely like a heart more than a sphere. "I hate it but it's delicious so I have to eat it. He'll be hurt if I don't."

"Wish I could eat one." She leaned near it. "Tell Mr. B to make me one next time."

"If you touch this God help me you're out of the group." Snoke shoved the rice ball (rice heart?) into his mouth. "Kylo get your ass off the ground and start looking for my scorpions like Hux is doing."

"I found another one." Hux gently placed the second creature back in the tank with its friend. Snoke announced that that one was Darth Plagueis. None of them cared what its name was. Kylo reluctantly got off the ground and started searching. He managed to find one, Darth Maul, and it pinched him as he went to grab it. Hux found the rest. Kylo did, however, manage to get the very angry creature into the tank without dropping it at all. He would get to keep his position as Lord Ren for now.

Phasma and Snoke settled back to watching their anime episode. Hux secured the top of the tank and piled some books on it so the scorpions wouldn't be able to push it off. Kylo laid down on the end of Snoke's bed and Phasma threw popcorn at his mouth. Hux sat next to Kylo as he finished securing the tank and ran his hand through his hair. He pulled out his phone to pass the time.

The sound of the front door opening and the wind chimes on it ringing made all four of them look up. Snoke sighed hearing the voice of his father call out loud.

"MEESA HOME, SON!"

There was a lot of bumping noises as Snoke's father entered the house with his luggage. The door closed. The senator came upstairs and entered the room with a big smile on his face. Snoke looked like he wanted to curl under his blanket forever. The tall man was surprised to see his son's friends. 

Phasma waved. "Good afternoon Mr. Binks!"


End file.
